


The Valentine's Day One

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Joe is a Valentines Scrooge, M/M, Valentine's Day, there just needs to be more trohley ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe hates Valentine's Day and everyone in the band knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valentine's Day One

If you ask Joe Trohman what his opinion is of Valentine’s Day, he will more than likely (read: always) go on a tangent about how it’s “one big consumerist scam, seriously, it’s just a bullshit Hallmark holiday.” The guys have heard it a thousand times over, especially Patrick who has made the same mistake two years in a row of asking Joe’s opinion on what he should get Elisa for Valentine’s Day. 

“Why are you such a Scrooge about Valentine’s Day, man?” Pete asks. It’s only February 1st and Joe is already becoming bitter and cynical about the holiday. 

Joe’s answer remains the same. “Because Valentine’s Day is all about money and it’s fucking stupid.”

Except, it’s not _just_ the money-grubbing corporations that make Joe hate Valentine’s Day. It’s also the fact that he has been _alone_ for three Valentine’s Days in a row, and watching happy couples makes him kind of sick. And Joe never wanted to be _that_ guy--the guy who hates everyone and everything on Valentine’s Day and complains about it--but he is just so fed up with seeing pink and red and giant fucking teddy bears everywhere. Joe knows that all this shit isn’t love, but it is a symbol of being loved and Joe would maybe like to receive symbolic giant fucking teddy bears from someone (although there is no way in hell he’d ever admit this to anyone) . 

Even though February might be one of Joe’s most-hated months, Fall Out Boy is back and the excitement and response from fans is overwhelming, and Joe can’t help but feel completely elated. And so they’re practicing almost every day, getting into the groove of playing their new songs live for their tour. 

Valentine’s Day rears its ugly head, and Patrick is practically vibrating, excited to be with Elisa, and Pete is scrambling to perfect his plans with Meagan. Andy is, well, _Andy_ ; he’s cool and easy-going and doesn’t mind when Joe starts his usual “I Hate Valentine’s Day” monologue. 

The guys call it a day pretty early, and Patrick and Pete share knowing glances with each other and smirk at Joe in the most irritating way. Joe has a theory that those two have developed some sort of telepathic-brain-twin powers and, no matter how much he loves those fuckers, sometimes it drives Joe up a fucking wall. 

“So, what are your plans for this lovely evening, Joe?” Pete asks as they start to put their equipment away. Joe shoots Pete a _look_ , and Pete just grins and heaves his instrument case into a corner. 

“I was thinking about going out, spitting in some heart-shaped chocolate boxes, stabbing some teddy bears, y’know, the usual.” 

He hears Andy huff a laugh in the corner and looks up to smile at him. At least he can count on his drummer to have his back. And Joe tries to shake off the fact that he just thought of Andy as _his_ drummer. 

“Are you going to steal some candy from babies, too? Maybe destroy the moon while you’re at it?” Patrick chimes in, and Pete laughs, and seriously, fuck those two. 

Joe goes to Redbox and rents a couple of movies for his own horror movie crapfest with his dog. When he gets home, he kicks off his shoes and orders a pizza before kicking back on the couch with a beer and his dog resting beside him. 

It occurs to him that he hadn’t asked Andy what he was doing that night, but given that Andy doesn’t have a girlfriend, Joe feels it’s safe to assume that he probably isn’t doing anything. To be sure, he texts the drummer with a vague, “what are you doing tonight?” in hopes that the implication of “please come over and save me from this night of loneliness and boredom” doesn’t go over Andy’s head. 

He receives a short response, “nothing, but I can be over in an hour.” Joe thinks that maybe he and Andy have the telepathic-brain-twin thing that Patrick and Pete share. 

Joe eats half of a large cheese pizza by himself and polishes off a third beer before finally getting up to pick up around the house before Andy comes by. Not that Andy would actually care about the state of Joe’s house, but it’s the gesture that counts. 

The doorbell rings and Joe’s dog goes crazy, waiting by the door while Joe quickly shoves the leftover pizza into the fridge before rushing to answer it. What he is met with is not his drummer, but, in fact, a very large white teddy bear holding a red heart that reads “Be Mine?” in white, cursive lettering. Andy peers around the teddy bear and smiles at Joe before pushing his way into the house. He sets the bear on the couch and huffs, leaning back against the couch to catch his breath. 

“That thing is heavier than it looks.” Andy says. He pulls off his sunglasses and grins brightly. 

“Okay, I’m just going to ask the obvious question here. Why did you bring a giant teddy bear into my house?”

“It’s for you.” Andy says it like it’s the most obvious conclusion in the world. He pulls off his leather jacket and drapes it over the back of the couch before turning back to Joe who is still standing at the door, confused as ever. 

“Okay. Why, though?” Joe asks.

“Because,” Andy shrugs. He grabs the stack of movies from the coffee table and looks at each of the titles. “You hate Valentine’s Day and I wanted to give you a reason not to hate it.” 

“By getting me a giant stuffed bear?” 

“Yes. I got you chocolate too, but I left it in the car.” Andy says. Joe blinks and Andy sighs. “I know you’re lonely, man, so I decided to try and be cute with you. Patrick and Pete thought it would be funny if I got you the shit that you hate and complain about.” 

“Wait, they were _in_ on this?” Joe asks exasperatedly. 

“Kind of?” 

“So this is, like, all a big joke to you?” It comes out harsher than Joe had meant it to. 

“Are you serious?” Andy asks, one eyebrow raised. Joe shrugs. “Okay, no, here’s how it goes. I was talking to Pete and Patrick about getting you something for Valentine’s Day because you’re always such a fucking Scrooge about it and we all know it’s not because of the ‘consumer holiday’ thing. They told me to get you the giant fucking bear and chocolates because maybe you’d appreciate it and like, _get it_ , but I guess I have to spell it out for you since the bear obviously didn’t.” Andy grabs the bear and gestures at the words “Be Mine?” on the heart. 

Joe opens and closes his mouth a few times before choking out, “You’re being serious?” 

“Yes.”

“This isn’t some elaborate prank and Pete and Patrick aren’t going to jump out and laugh at me?” 

“No.” 

“You seriously want me to… _’be yours’_?”

“ _Yes_ , Joe. Jesus Christ, man, how many times are you gonna ask?” 

“Okay...okay. Um. What now?” 

“Well, we can watch some of these shitty movies you got?” 

“Okay.” 

Joe sets up the DVD and sits next to Andy on the couch. All throughout the opening credits, he drums his fingers against his leg until Andy grabs his hand and laces his own fingers through them. He smiles at Joe and leans up to press a chaste kiss to his cheek before turning his attention back to the movie. And, yeah, as dumb and oblivious as Joe might be, sometimes they definitely have those telepathic-brain-twin powers.


End file.
